A New Start
by WINDxNINJA
Summary: Naruto wakes up like any other day, but in his younger self's body, but he is as strong and fast as he was yesterday. Naruharem. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**For All the people who read this story, I've decided to rewrite it if you haven't guessed by now. I'm starting from scrath and adding more interest to the title. Please review, I can't fix the story if you don't say anything! If you don't think it's funny, say something! If you don't think there is enough adventure! If you don't think there is enough hot, sweaty, passionate sex then tell me! Got your attention now huh?**

Naruto Fanfic: A New Start

The light of the sun was glaring through the open window. The light began to fill the small room when it met the face of Uzumaki Naruto. Not able to stand the light going through his eyelids he woke up rubbing his face. Laying in bed going over what he had to do today in his mind he opened his eyes and looked across the room.

The blonde was surprised as to find himself in a room that was not his own. His mind went onto the alert and searched the room for an assailant. It was a basic room, the twin sized bed he was sitting on, a desk and a door to a closet. The room seemed familiar to him and noticed the position of walls, doors and windows, and he finally noticed that the walls were in the same place as he had in his room, except his more expensive furniture was missing replaced with much cheaper ones. The room reminded him of the apartment he lived in when he was much younger. And that was when it hit him; the room was an exact replica of his run-down apartment.

Naruto immediately jumped out of bed and ran to were his bathroom was placed. In the mirror was Naruto in all his glory… although he was about two feet shorter than the last time he checked the bathroom mirror. His hand absent mindedly rubbed his cheek, feeling the natural pleasure that came making sure the image in the mirror was really him.

And in a loud childish voice he screamed. "What… the… hell!" He ran back out of the bathroom and ran to his apartment window. He looked out and he could see his home village Konohagakure, except it was younger than last night he guessed.

Naruto tried to remember the night before but it seemed to just be a blur, he can only recall his last day seemingly normal, training with Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei as well team Gai, some ramen with Iruka-sensei, team eight and their sensei, and a casual meeting with team ten save for their sensei who has passed away a year ago, a meeting with Tsunade and Shizune and then, nothing.

His mind was in a typhoon of questions and theories. Naruto tried to think back again to his past life.

He remembered where he was supposedly yesterday. He was seventeen and he, finally chunnin. Naruto was having trouble with getting Sasuke back, along with many other problems with Akatsuki and Oto.

Naruto began taking deep breaths, no matter the situation it's always good to keep calm he remembered from a lecture courtesy from his one eyed sensei.

"How can I be sure I'm in the past?" Naruto said. This is crazy, it's impossible… is it? He thought for a moment and his eyes widened. Without even thinking of getting dressed he jumped out the open window. Naruto flew over the dirt road and landed skidding to a stop on the opposing building in his bare feet but could not even fathom any pain at the sight he saw.

There on the Hokage mountain was instead of the five heads there were only four. _'Tsunade-no-baachan's head is gone.' _Naruto looked down as he was wearing a pair of light blue sleepwear, he looked back to the window he exited and absent mindedly measured the distance between his apartment and his landing spot.

"That's like… sixty feet, I could never jump that far without thinking about it until I was thirteen." Naruto looked at his hand admiring how all the minuscule scars he had were now gone. He focused on his hand and chakra began to seep out of a single point in his palm. The chakra flared up in strings until it was surrounded by a thin layer of chakra.

Naruto stared utterly surprised at the _Rasengan_ in his hand. He looked at it in his hand and let it disperse. This was becoming to much for the boy and he could already feel the migraine coming on.

"I guess, I'll take a walk." He said plainly. Still in his night clothes Naruto walked calmly to the side of the building and jumped down into an alleyway, avoiding his gaze from the eyes of ninety-nine percent of the village.

Naruto exited the narrow street and walked off in some random direction, ignoring all the sharp looks directed at him. Naruto focused on his breathing, letting his short legs take him where they wanted him to go.

'_What could have possibly happened?'_ He asked himself, _'Was it some jutsu I messed up on, could it be a…'_

That's when it hit him.

Naruto looked up to see he was still in the slums of Konoha, he turned and saw one of the many alleyways going between the main roads. He turned and bolted into the darkness wanting to avoid public eye. If his guess was right he was wasting valuable time.

He found an opening that diverged from the alleyway but Naruto was too focused on his theory to question some architects on why was it there. He moved into the middle and once again he tried to slow his breathing, it was actually beginning to feel nice being calm, maybe he should try it a litt- no! he was getting sidetracked.

The blonde slapped his palms together and began exerting his chakra to cancel a possible genjutsu.

_One hour later:_

Naruto sighed as he let his progress die out, after so long and making absolutely no headway. He sadly came to pass that he was not in a genjutsu and this is very real.

Naruto looked at himself and noticed that his sleep clothes were drenched in sweat.

Naruto looked around searching for others, jumped onto the rooftops and walked over to the edge to meet the dirt road. He turned and looked to the direction of his apartment and jogged off on the rooftops.

_Later:_

Naruto slowed down on his jog and saw the open window of his apartment and easily jumped back through completely unseen.

Naruto took off the top relieving himself of the cold sweat drenched shirt. He looked to the closet and a moment later opened the door. In it was a numerous number of different clothes to which Naruto remembered as clothes he got from the old man or from garbage cans…

_Old man… old man… OLD MAN! _Naruto eyes widened and he stood their in complete shock. Everyone he knew who have passed away are still alive and have another chance to live. Naruto's eyes hardened and his determined face rose as he vowed, on his blood, that everyone will survive.

'_I need to protect everyone like in my ninja way.'_ But in a moment of pure intellect he thought. _'But wouldn't everything have to go the same for the same things to happen?'_

Naruto sat down on his bed thinking, he laid down and sat there thinking. _'No, it doesn't have to be the exact same, but everyone else has to think that. But what do I change?'_

Naruto turned to the small desk on the opposite side of the room to see a notebook. Naruto got up and walked over to it and sat down at the desk. He took a pen from the drawer next to the desk. He looked at the paper for a moment before he came up with an idea.

In bold letters at the top he wrote…

_A New Start_

Naruto continued to write thinking up everything he needed to do. He's been given something no one could ever have and he wasn't going to waste it, a second chance at life, how _he_ wanted it to go.

_The Next Day:_

Naruto woke up to see that he at least made his way to his bed before going out like a light. He looked towards the bed stand and saw his list of rules and things to complete for his new life. Naruto then turned to look up and saw a calendar with dates written on the slots; and judging from the red Xs he missed the academy yesterday.

Naruto got up and stretched, he walked over to his closet and searched it's contents. After practically digging through the closet he pulled out some decent clothes.

A pair of grey fading to white over sized jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweatshirt with an orange swirl on the back. Naruto zipped up the sweatshirt half-way and went back to his note on the bedside.

Naruto looked upon the paper and noted that they're were tons of things he wanted to get done but at the top of the list shown his weakest yet most important fault.

_1. Learn some Genjutsu damn it! It's not suppose to take fifteen minutes to cancel a genjutsu!_

Naruto looked through other remarks when there was suddenly a roar that sounded like a jet plane went by his house. Naruto finally noticed that he hadn't eaten yesterday.

Running downstairs he entered the kitchen and began looking for something to eat while reading the list.

_17. Try to get Sakura-chan to NOT want to beat the crap out of you if you mess something up!_

Then Naruto looked down to the next one and had a slightly surprised face as he pulled out a bowl of instant ramen.

_18. There are more girls in our class than Sakura-chan, pay attention to Hinata and Ino a little more too!_

Naruto was pretty surprised that he wrote that in his brain storm euphoria, but after giving it time to think as his ramen cooked and cooled that maybe it was for the better. Sakura was unconditionally head-over heals for Sasuke and Hinata and Ino aren't that bad looking or truly bad people.

_28. You still have to be the dead-last or people might become suspicious! _

Naruto's jaw dropped, how could he have possibly have come up with that! But that did make some sense and it's just like going back to the academy… for another five years. Naruto sighed and he cried anime tears as he took another slurp from his ramen cup and looked back at the paper.

_31. Learn how to complete the _Rasenshuriken_ and have it not slash up your arm._

Naruto contemplated all the possibilities if he make that spinning ball of death not slash up his arms when he uses it.

_32. After able to complete the _Rasenshuriken_ is completed learn medical jutsu! Then teach Sakura-chan it!_

Now Naruto was surprised, who the hell wrote this stuff down! (Author whistles to himself while looking off in another direction to his computer.)

_48: Study up on some sealing, sounds useful!_

Naruto nodded and agreed with that.

After a little more reading and the passing of his breakfast Naruto looked at the clock to see it was about time he left.

He folded his list multiple times before pocketing it and running to the door. Stepping into his pair of blue sandals he walked out of his apartment. But before he left he created two shadow clones and said.

"Both of you will be going to the library, make sure you go there at different times and henge yourselves into shinobi that don't draw attention and borrow scrolls in the basics of genjutsu and sealing. Then when you are done head out to the Hokage mountain and make enough shadow clones for everyone to have a scroll… and please remember to disperse yourselves a few at a time. I don't want to suddenly faint in front of everyone alright?"

The two responded with 'hai' and left while transforming themselves into two chunnin.

Naruto turned and began walking down the street towards the academy with a spring in his step. Maybe… just maybe everything can turn out alright.

The walk only took around ten minutes for Naruto to reach the academy. Naruto passed some kids playing soccer outside the school. He never really got to know anybody his age who wasn't part of the rookie nine and didn't really care.

Naruto slid the door open and was met with an empty classroom. Naruto walked up the steps casually, it was like taking a walk down memory lane about all his failures here. Many low grades, failed jutsus and pranks of course.

He sat down at a random chair and waited for his class to start in ten minutes. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his list.

He came back to where he stopped at his home and kept reading;

_57: Try summoning something, the contracts may be still in tact._

Naruto thought for a moment and bit his thumb, and doing so he made some hand signs he extended his arms and two snakes escaped his jacket turned and looked at him in question. Naruto looked at it surprised before waving them off with a smile. The snakes made a shrugging movement and returned to his sleeves.

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his chair, and waited; mentally noting to talk to the snakes later; the toads will have to wait for a while with the concern of Ero-sennin.

_Five minutes later:_

Naruto looked up as he sensed someone with a chakra signature about to enter the room, Naruto stared intently at the door as it slid open to reveal the resident Uchiha of Konoha clad in a long sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha symbol one the back and white shorts.

Naruto was blasted with memories at full force, Sasuke, his friend was _still here!_ That meant Naruto had time to save him, to stop him from going to the snake.

'_But Sasuke's brother killed his whole clan can I stop him before it's too late?'_ But Naruto's heart plummeted as he saw that scowl on his face, and guessing his age, it must have been recently.

Naruto inwardly sighed, his first plan was gone out the window not even a few seconds later. The Uchiha almost floated across the room in his hateful trance and sat down and brooded as his older self does almost nonstop.

Naruto had to say something, anything, if anyone he knew what it was like to be alone and Sasuke had everything taken away from him so suddenly.

"You alright Sasuke?" Naruto said. Naruto cursed himself thinking that was a stupid thing to ask, of course he isn't alright. The boy turned and glared at him with a noticeable growl. He turned back and glared at the wall.

The blonde did not have time to think as he sensed another with an extremely low chakra signature about to enter the room. Naruto turned to see a girl with bright pink hair enter the room.

'_Sakura-chan…'_ There was the last member save for their sensei enter the room and looked around. She spotted Naruto and she noticed he was staring at her, a second later he offered her a small smile, she turned to Sasuke. Naruto who thought he was just about to loose his crush said in a very friendly attitude. "Ohayo Sakura."

But sadly she stared at the Uchiha and Naruto saw the small tint on her cheeks rise up. She turned back and glared lightly at him, but the damage was already done.

Naruto sighed and rested his head on the desk looking out the window to his right. He heard the small steps on the stairs going up the classroom and heard. "Ohayo Sasuke do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Naruto heard a 'hn' as he guessed the boy didn't even look at her, or care. Naruto heard the faintest of gasps and he heard the chair creak as she sat on it gently.

Naruto sighed, this was going to be tough he wouldn't really be friends with her or him until around thirteen or fourteen.

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow slip of paper again and began reading over all of his tasks. The three sat in a comfortable silence save for Sakura who was trying to rip out her emotional block and let her confidence flood her mortal being.

The blonde was reading another one of his lines when suddenly his mind was assaulted with memories of one of his dispelled clones.

While searching for a quiet place to hide and read one of the clones seemed to have stumbled upon a manhole hiding in a bush. Not seeing anything representing a sewage or electrical pipe he opened the hatch and climbed down the stairs after sending a Bunshinto tell the other clones about this place he climbed down a ladder and came across a long corridor that seemed to have not been used for years.

He sped down the corridor through the dimly lit lights, then he came to an opening. The clone looked around and found several bookcases around the wall with closer inspection contained jutsus, experiments on human subjects and many other evil things.

And the clone said to himself, 'This is a perfect place to train and learn some new jutsu. If I had to guess it was one of Orochimaru's hideouts someone stay close to the entrance, and I'm out.'

That was it as Naruto felt that the clone dispersed itself right then and there. Naruto had to guess that the clones were on route to the entrance while someone stood guard.

Naruto returned from his musings and began to continue reading some of his list. He turned for another look at the two seven year olds sitting next to each other; one brooding away while the other trying to scavenge any confidence whatsoever.

Naruto turned back to his list when he noticed one he hadn't last time.

_29. Sakura-chan kept hearing how practically no matter what someone wanted to go out with her, even if I would want to go after someone else, she won't be the confident Sakura-chan unless I somehow praise her everyday._

Naruto thought long and hard, contemplating the words, he turned back towards the almost confidence less Sakura. "You look nice today Sakura." Said girl turned to him. "Especially with your hair like that."

Naruto secretly took a leap of faith, praying that Sakura and Ino's friendship started and ended within last weekend and yesterday, stating that she started showing her forehead more rather than hiding it.

Sakura's eye's widen in surprise, she began stuttering, Naruto guessed/hoped trying to say thank you before her face hardened to the limits of a seven year old. "I don't want you to think I'm pretty."

Even with how thick the blonde's skull is he could tell that that would have been a big insult for seven year olds. Though the Haruno turned and looked hopefully at the Uchiha.

"S-sasuke, don't you think I look pretty?" Naruto watched with a hint of amusement as the Uchiha's eye turned to look at her not even turning his head and replied with another 'hn'.

And there Sakura's heart fluttered, while Naruto could tell that since it wasn't either a 'yes' or a 'no' that didn't mean anything, Sakura interpreted that as a wonderful thing accomplishing the first step what she thought was make the guy think you look nice.

Naruto sighed and looked back out of the window. He looked out into the pedestrians and was surprised when he saw a young girl with baby blue hair walking hand in hand with what Naruto could guess was her father.

He knew the girl's look and while remembering her he looked back at the cause of a whole lot of nonsense.

_Flashback to two weeks before the time traveling:_

The Godaime stared out into the sea of people as they gathered at the center of the village for a special announcement. To her left in a thinking daze was the village's pariah.

She called them to attention and all the murmurings ceased, she began talking. "Citizens of Konohagakure, I have come across some shocking news that may very well change our history." She paused to let that set in. She turned and saw the blonde who has not moved an inch but judging based on his eyes he was gazing out to the crowd as well.

"This important information was overlooked during the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack sixteen years ago." She wanted to sneer as she saw the adults closest to the stage leer at Naruto with an evil smirk.

"This concerns Namikaze Minato, our beloved Yondaime Hokage and the defeating of the monster." After another glance at the blonde making sure he was still there. She continued. "Namikaze-san did not kill the monster."

Tsunade watched as the younger generations all gasped in surprise with fear in their eyes, she could relate to them, finding out so suddenly that a monster that killed a third of the shinobi force plus caused the death of a Kage is not as dead as they think.

"Even our beloved Yondaime was not powerful enough to kill the dreaded beast. So he choose to find an alternative in sealing."

"He turned the monster mortal into… that thing!" An older hotheaded man yelled. Following it was shouts of agreement. The younger generations though kept to themselves. That boy was a demon? But he was always so nice, and although he did do pranks when he was younger none of them were necessarily evil.

Tsunade immediately halted the ANBU from striking down the man, he did break the Sandaime's S-class law but Tsunade can look at the blonde boy who seemed to brush all of their accusations off like they were annoying flies and say that sometimes words and regret can hurt much more than a blade.

"No!" The Hokage yelled. The crowd silenced as their leader roared. "He choose to seal it into his own son!"

Silence. Not a single word escaped anyone's lips, they can barely even comprehend her words. "The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato sealed it into Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi is nothing more than a knife in a cabinet, a kunai sealed in a scroll, water in a glass."

Tsunade searched the crowd with her eyes not finding any single movement. She was saved from her losing war at smirking when she heard the voice of the blonde haired hero.

"Tsunade, I need to get out of here, I need to lie down." Naruto said in a low somber tone. The Godaime only nodded at the boy. He just found out possibly an hour before this meeting that his father was the cause of practically thirteen years of loneliness, the least she can do was let him lie down.

The crowd's eyes followed the blonde leaving finally noticing the similarities. Tall blonde spiky hair, tan skin, blue eyes and at one time radiated confidence like a star's sunlight.

Once Naruto completely left the stage he jumped up from the ground and leapt off to his apartment. The boy laid down and did get some goodnight's rest as well as some thinking.

Two days later Naruto would get out of his apartment, he took in a deep breath and let it out taking in the morning air. He may not be like how he was before he found out who his parents are but he might never get there again. He walked down the stairs to the road that was never used, nobody wanted to get close to the demon spawn as they liked to put it.

Naruto walked along the road that gradually began to increase with staring people who were completely speechless. Naruto couldn't blame them, if the target of all their hate and nightmares turned out to be their savior who's very living soul was holding back the destruction of their home, he wouldn't know what to say either.

Naruto's outfit did not help them either. He right now was wearing a white, black and red version of his orange jumpsuit. Black pants and a white jacket with red flames across the bottom.

He looked like the living embodiment of the Yondaime, now he could tell now why Tsunade got him the gift for his birthday.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as something hit him in the side of his ankle. He looked down to see that it was a ball, he knelt down and picked it up.

"Sorry Namikaze-sama." Naruto looked up to see a child no older than seven looking at him and the ball.

"It's alright, here." He said with a small smile and tossed the ball over to the girl who replied with a smile.

"Thank you Namikaze-sama." She turned and left Naruto in a daze.

Namikaze-sama? It didn't sound too far fetched, the child probably was at the meeting in the center of the village. While she could not have understood the sealing but she must have understood that he was the fourth's son. Naruto got up and looked around, the villagers old and young seemed to have a shine in their eyes now.

Naruto turned back towards his destination, he had a strange sense of foreboding following him and he didn't like staying in one place, but as he passed people they bowed and said 'Namikaze-sama'.

Naruto though intrigued did not really like the sound of this. He didn't really want anything to change truthfully. He has gotten used to his life and half wanted nothing to happen after the announcement. It was much easier for him.

Others would probably be ecstatic that they are finally getting the respect they deserve. But after so long Naruto was used to the lonely apartment he had, he was used to the silence when he felt he needed to talk to somebody, he was even used to coming home fro a terrible mission and no one really wanting to know how it went.

Eventually Naruto was able to escape the spread of worshippers of 'Namikaze-sama' to some less informed people. He continued through the silent crowd until he reached Ichiraku Ramen.

He ducked under the curtain and found the ramen bar empty save for the owners. He spied behind the counter as he saw two of his closest precious people with happy smiles.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." They said. Naruto smiled happily back, not his full blown grin but his newer smaller smile. They weren't able to say it on the right day because of the announcement but better late than never. He sat down and gazed happily to the side behind the counter, sixteen steaming bowls of ramen that have been on the house since he was two years old.

Naruto saw the pair of workers though add more to the table, he was about to protest against it but he was hushed when Ayame said. "It is the very least we can do for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled back a small sad one and said. "Thank you." He didn't mind the people that they he considered next to family giving him a little special treatment once in a while.

"No, thank you." The Ichirakus said with nods. Naruto just continued to smile as he ate his ramen in peace.

* * *

**I actually did not realise that it kind of followed the idea of _My Name is Earl_ but I think it will be helpful. Please review however you want!**

**WINDxNINJA**


	2. More Author's Notes

Dear readers,

This is the poll that I for got to mention to everyone,

Kitsune No Sennin: The toads know that they'll need a sennin but Kitsunes aren't as pacient. During the second Sasuke retrieval mission they make they're move. When I say this story is perverted I mean Jiraiya on an aphrodisiac. Sex tease taijutsu, two dozen women at a time. But a guarrenteed laugh out loud.

Uzumaki Naruto of Iwa: Who says that an Iwa nin has a big heart, I do and combined with a pleasent Tsuchikage equal a healthy childhood for a lone jinchuuriki. Be warned that I plan on having some huge bashings for sometime. Maybe i'll forgive them...

The Peacekeeper: Kami decides that why does she have to keep all the dimensions in order when she can an Uzumaki Naruto do it? I have the power to tweak other people's fics with mine and I plan on using it to the fullest extent.

Rasied By a Nuke-nin: A few slightly known vengeful nins send Naruto freeze to death in Mizu no Kuni, too bad that on October tenth a young girl realizes her bloodline's potential by killing her father and the mob trying to kill her.

I might actually become too lazy to count the votes but I will keep track of the most positive votes. (I will take numbers, just playing with you)

WINDxNINJA


	3. Chapter 2

The reason I took so long with this one is because I like sending the story out with it's sister story Ninja At Five and I had a huge writer's block for that story. I picked a story from the pole and I will tell which one it is at the end of the story.

Chapter 2-A New Start

_Later:_

Naruto leaned back and stretched his back with a small happy grin patting his now full stomach. His whole tab completely free for the day. Finally, the Ichirakus came around the counter and came next to him in a tradition they had for as long as Naruto could remembered.

Ayame placed the camera down on the counter and clicked the timer. Naruto, Ayame and her father both got next to each other in a smile as the camera flashed.

Ayame kissed Naruto on the cheek creating a blush and took the camera into the back room. Naruto sighed and leaned back while the owner sat next to him. He was probably the closest thing to a father Naruto has had his whole life. Ero-sennin was more like a crazy uncle, much like Kakashi-sensei; Sandaime, being a grandfather, Tsunade kind of like an aunt, Sakura and Ayame big sisters and Iruka being an older cousin/brother. Yeah, he had an awesome family.

"Are you alright Naruto? Truthfully? I wouldn't have been able to last two years of what you have had to have gone through. And after taking something like that, I wouldn't know what to do." He said.

Naruto sighed and thought about it. "I don't know what to really think, I… guess that I can't think of him much more than a past Hokage, not a father. You're more of a father to me than he could ever be." Naruto said with a smile.

Ichiraku gave a quick laugh before saying. "Well I guess I raised a fine son haven't I?" Naruto laughed back and nodded.

Ayame came back with a picture and came back around the counter. She walked over next to the wall and picked off an old picture frame with graffiti, language and a year old picture on it and replaced the picture with the one they just took. They all looked towards the picture with a smile on their face admiring the new image.

Not soon after Naruto left the bar after a hug and kiss from his nii-chan and pat on the back and some kind words from his surrogate father. Moments after he was assaulted by the bowing and mutterings of 'Namikaze-sama' fans. The trend must have reached other people he thought.

The blonde jumped up from the road and reached the rooftops. Naruto began walking along the rooftops staying hidden from the public.

Naruto spent the rest of the day working on creating the one-handed Rasengan while trying to stay hidden. Tsunade granted him a vacation that he thanked her very much for now that he knew why she gave it to him.

And when it was time Naruto returned to his old apartment and turned in.

The next day Naruto woke up fifteen minutes before his alarm clock would go off to a consistent knocking. Naruto growled quietly, even while he was on the rooftops yesterday he couldn't get away from his new fan club. He stalked over to the front door and looked through the eye piece to see the landlady. A middle aged woman who's husband died in the Kyuubi attack.

He sighed and thought for a moment. He looked over to the left and retrieved the rent. He knew she overcharged him, she knew she overcharged him, practically everyone who has seen his files knows he's been overcharged his whole life. But he knew better than to try and complain, the last time was when he was seven and the land lady called the police because he was 'harassing' her in a violent way about the rent and was put in jail for the night.

He opened the door and in a indifferent mood handed her the money. Naruto could easily tell that it was a strained smile that adorned her face. She probably was trying to force herself to be nice to the 'Kyuubi-brat' she liked to call him, thinking that because he was an idiot he would buy it. But ever since the Mizuki incident Naruto could tell the difference between a fake smile and a real one.

As soon as her face saw that the average amount for him she tried to retort but Naruto just answered in his rehearsed saying; 'I'm sorry for harassing you, I was stupid and young.' and closed the door. Short and sweet just how she liked it and Naruto never failed to satisfy.

"Wait Namikaze-sama I…" But Naruto could not make out any more words as he walked back to his room to turn off his alarm clock before it started up and got ready for the day. He started out his day with his workout consisting from push-ups to sprinting up and down the walls and across the ceiling and floor.

Naruto now sweaty entered the bathroom and stripped, not taking any notice to the lever that stated the temperature and turned on the shower.

The blonde might as well has stepped into the line of fire of a Katon jutsu. He blasted out of the shower knocking into the wall with a loud yelp. He turned back glaring at the shower and it's lever that was always directly on the 'H' for hot out of laziness, knowing that the water was always ice cold.

The heater never worked with his shower probably because the gas for the heater was never paid for or worked on by the landlady.

And now it's suddenly a nice thing to do to have someone rush over and fix the water heater, and they were nice enough to do it without waking 'Namikaze-sama'. He wouldn't put it past her if she hired a genin team to fix it with the utmost of silence.

Naruto reached into the rain of fire and pulled the lever all the way to 'C' for cold. He found the freezing water to be revitalizing. Maybe he should take some of his vacation time and visit the land of spring. The waters there are nice and cold perfect for swimming like him, plus he hasn't seen Yuki since his trip with Ero-sennin.

Naruto reached into his closet and pulled out a black tank top with his trade mark red spiral on the back and white pants not unlike his jumpsuit's pants.

He pulled out whatever he needed for the day and left out his front door, the landlady gone probably scheming her next big plan for getting on 'Namikaze-sama's' good side . He turned towards the road and was greeted by a strange site.

The road that seemed as lifeless as a desert was now full of pedestrians getting where they needed to go. Naruto looked around his front door with a twitching eye as he saw many bouquets of flowers and wreaths.

One though caught his eye, he picked it up, it consisted of yellow, orange and blue tulips and noticed it was the only one with 'Happy Birthday' on the front of the card.

_From the original Team Ten _

_Happy Birthday Naruto_

_From:_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Akimichi Chouji_

_Troubl- Nara Shikamaru_

Naruto laughed at the end and decided to bring these inside, he looked around at all the other fruitless attempts at repaying him. He may be a little pet peeved but he wouldn't be rude. Naruto thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

He summoned multiple Kage Bunshins and they nodded. They each picked up a bouquet of flowers and brought them in. A small secret he kept from everyone was while in the craftsman country with his perverted sensei he picked up supplies in carpentry, architecture and many other things in building supplies.

He already knocked down multiple walls save for the supports and nobody would mind, including the landlady unless suddenly people wanted to move in with him…

He left the Kage Bunshin to their work and headed off to Ichiraku's for a well balanced ramen breakfast.

Naruto chose to move quickly avoiding the public eye only showing himself as he snuck down along the buildings landing right in front of the bar.

He snuck in and was once again greeted with empty seats and ordered some ramen.

While Naruto waited patiently he heard the curtains move as someone entered near him. He hoped that this wasn't a worshipper of his heritage but was surprised when it was a girl about his age with light blue hair.

"One diet ramen please." She said in a gentle voice, Naruto watched as Ayame scanned her and Naruto himself warily but with a smile said that it will be coming right up.

Naruto could basically feel the aura coming off of her touching him, she did not want to be here and while not many other people could sense it, Naruto could, like reading a children's popup book.

"Hello." She said with a smile to the blonde. Naruto turned to her and saw that she was very pretty.

Her face showed flawless surprise yet the aura did not change. "N-Namikaze-sama!" Naruto examined her feature, a dark blue shirt that showed off her cleavage very well with shorts that were way to small for the season. It was actually cold today it being early November.

The Yondaime's son could easily tell that she was or is going to begin trying to seduce him, and with the faint red mark on her arm, it wasn't her idea.

"I-I'm h-honored to be in your pr-."

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but a master at readying people like me can see right through you." Naruto replied while resting an elbow on the counter facing her with a fist to the side of his face. That short monologue reminded him of his past Ero-sennin and his greetings; he smiled a little to himself.

The girl's face showed pure surprise and hope for a whole ten milliseconds before going into a feint surprise. "Wh-what are you t-."

"I am very aware that people are trying to warm up to me, but I can tell that is not your goal. Tell me what's your goal or I'm going to deny flat out whatever you are going to ask me." Naruto said again with more urgency. Gone was that carefree boy but a man with his past finally catching up to him.

Her face was contorted into a painful look of fear. Naruto knew that he wasn't far from right as the girl let some stray tears escape her face. "I-I'm suppose t-to make you fall in love with me."

She sobbed quietly in her chair, resembling a stray puppy. Ayame returned with their ramen and sent Naruto a questioning look but he mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

Ayame though worried gave him a look at them before placing the ramen on the counter, turned and left.

"Who put you up to this?" Naruto was afraid to ask but he was none the less curious.

"M-my father." She said sobbing into her hands. Naruto was shocked by her statement, her own father forced her to try and make someone fall in love with her, he dared raised his hand against his own daughter. Anger welled up in himself, but he smashed it back down not taking any chances with the Kyuubi.

He pulled her into a soft hug rubbing her back in a tender way trying to calm the sobbing girl.

"Is your father watching right now?" He asked looking around for an angry father glaring at his daughter.

She shook her head into his shirt. "I-I'm s-suppose to t-take you on a-a date down that street where he could see us from our home." She muffled into a jacket.

Naruto continued rubbing her back whispering soothing words. "It's alright, I won't let your father hurt you."

The girl looked up from his shirt with red puffy eyes. "Wh-what are you g-going to do?"

Naruto smiled and told her to watch, without hand seals Kage Bunshins appeared next to him, one did hand signs and transformed into the baby blue haired girl.

Naruto and the girl watched the two Bunshins laugh and the henged Bunshin took the normal one down the street running hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"Ayame-nii-chan, I'll be back later, keep my ramen warm please." Naruto picked the blue haired girl up with a squeal. Then Naruto took a step out of the ramen bar and with one powerful jump reached a three story building and landed on the roof and began running towards the Hokage tower.

While the blue haired girl grabbed onto the boy for dear life Naruto smiled his small smile and asked her some questions to take her eyes off the ground. "So what's your name?" he asked her.

The girl looked up from her stare of death down at the ground below and answered to him. "Gina."

Naruto nodded and said. "Uzumaki Naruto, or for a long time I guess it's going to be Namikaze Naruto."

_Later:_

Him and Gina were able to get the abusive father to prison, who knew that with having a female Hokage you get and extra five years of prison to all crimes against women, and another six for yelling out an S-class secret where the whole village was present.

Naruto asked her how she learned how to act like that and she replied with her being an actor. He got to see one of her shows… as a supportive friend of course.

Gina moved into an adjacent apartment room Naruto did not break down. His shadow clones created a built in greenery that was more like a large room with a glass ceiling with the several different kinds of flowers and plants from the plentiful gifts. The landlady seemed all too agreeable of letting a friend of 'Namikaze-sama' stay, rent free too.

That approach did not seem to be the last as many other woman came to him offering their hand, their home and their bed.

But two of the most interesting was the Hyuuga clan and the Harunos. Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father came to him with the daughter in question, that which being Hinata and asked if he would like to marry with a Hyuuga for the clans to have permanent peace throughout the years of Konoha.

Naruto said that although it was a smart and simple idea he will not be marrying anybody that he has not gotten to know better, or in other words have went on several dates and generally like. When Hiashi asked Hinata if she would like to go out on a date Naruto… she promptly feinted.

When Sakura found the blonde eating ramen and talking about these occurrences she asked him why he just didn't agree to any stating he would have a home, a wife and eventually children set, the Namikaze said with confidence that it was some of the most fun he's ever done in his life.

Sakura although thought he was even more crazy than she thought, that is until she came home to her mother who was asking Sakura if 'Naruto-kun' would like to come to dinner sometime.

Sakura though knew immediately that there was something to these jokes. Her mother loathed Naruto with a passion, she always pulled her away from him when he was trying to be nice to her, even before she met Ino. Also when she found out that her and Naruto were on the same team, she went straight to the Hokage and demanded that he was taken out of her team but the old man said that the only way to get her off the team was to leave by herself or she quit being a shinobi.

So her mother gave in because she did although want her daughter to like the Uchiha and she knew that the only way to get the two to connect was if they were shinobi and kunoichi.

That didn't stop her mother from instructing her to be mean to Naruto and berate him for everything he did everyday. But the tables must have turned because now the same burden brat was now the number one eligible bachelor guaranteeing his wife and children, safety, acceptance, and love. And since the now practically pauper turned prince was head over heels for her daughter. She did not want to waste it. But you can't blame her fully, all she wants is her daughter to be happy.

Sakura had so much fun questioning her why she would want Naruto to come to dinner when they could have Ino, or any other boys to come to dinner. Sakura's brain etched the memory and stowed it away for the rest of her existence at the look on her mother's face when she asked if 'Chouji-kun' can come to dinner.

_Flashback end:_

Naruto was interrupted from his thinking when the door opened once again to their classroom.

There then appeared a young blonde girl with an orange and black t-shirt with green pants. Naruto actually turned his head to notice that Ino was actually wearing orange when she makes fun of him for wearing it.

The second blonde entered the room and did a seven year old scowl at her pink-haired rival to which she scowled back. The younger blonde marched up the stairs and sat down with a smile on the other side of the brooding Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes burst into flames glaring at the other girl.

The sixteen year old blonde thought things were about to get ugly and stay ugly, maybe if he pulled the attention to himself in a less stupid way rather than being an idiot it could change it around a little, maybe just stopping them from fighting now they might not hate each other later.

He flipped his yellow sheet of paper over and took out a pencil and began to draw. The two girls continued their glaring contest until they were paused by a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Oi Sakura, Ino, guess who I am!" Naruto brought the paper to the side of his head and used chakra to stick it on. The blonde intertwined his fingers and rested his nose on them and glared at the chalkboard in front of all of them.

The two girls stared in utter shock at the crude drawing of their beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. An angry eye glared at the side of the paper, with what they guessed was a chicken sitting on his head creating his hair style.

Nonetheless they couldn't help but giggle slightly, slightly because Sasuke wasn't looking, but they didn't notice the door open save for Naruto. Naruto's brooding stare toned down to a look of interest at the young seven year old Hinata entering the classroom like if she was entering the chunnin exams.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia, that was probably the same look he had when he entered the academy the first day. He never really paid to much attention to her like everyone else and must not have made many friends, so she must be terrified by going to school.

Naruto let the paper fall from his face and waved at Hinata with his smaller smile. His list already taking short steps to the pursuit of happiness for the Konoha twelve. "Hinata, would you like to sit next to me?" He motioned to a spot next to him. Naruto could feel the shock and surprise in her eyes.

Naruto could see her trying to stutter out a response but Naruto wouldn't let her humiliate herself in her own mind. "Come on."

Hinata muttered out a small 'hai' and jogged up the stairs with her eyes closed. But as she neared her destination her foot did not reach the next step and she began to fall face first. Hinata gasped as she fell, her mind went to the glare her father would give her when he found out she broke her nose by falling.

Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but was cut short when something caught the back of her lavender dogi. Hinata turned to the side and saw Naruto holding her up, Hinata just stared at the face of her savior. Naruto lifted her up even more so she could stand on her own two feet.

Hinata just continued to stare at his smile and deep blue eyes, if she had pupils Naruto could have seen her pupils dilate. "You alright Hinata?" Hinata could only nod timidly. Naruto slid closer to the desk so Hinata can sneak by and sit in the chair closer to the window.

Hinata was desperately trying to say something, he practically saved her so easily by catching her in mid air, practically holding her whole weight with _one hand!_

"Th-thank y-you. Y-y-your v-very s-strong N-naruto-k-kun." She managed to stutter out. She then mentally slapped her across the face. That was a stupid thing to say.

Naruto though surprised at her comment just nodded and made up a quick lie. "Thanks Hinata, I work out a lot." And Naruto curled his arms in a pose like some male model. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, but it was now Naruto's turn to slap himself across the face. He was flirting with a _seven year old!_

Naruto though heard a 'psh' and turned to see Ino say something. "I bet Sasuke is ten times stronger than you." Naruto only gave her a moment's glance before turning back to Hinata.

"So Hinata did I miss anything yesterday?" Hinata was about to answer before Ino called out to him again.

"Hey baka, I said that Sasuke is better than you." She said in a more demanding tone, demanding for authority and to get him riled up.

Soon after Sakura choose to get in on this Uchiha preaching. "Yeah Sasuke is way better than you, and way cooler too;. You can't even do the henge." She said. Now Naruto turned around, maybe a little verbal abusing about the Uchiha from himself can pull them away from his grasp, even a little.

"Just because he knows when the Sandaime came into power doesn't mean he's 'better' than me. I don't care right now, because someday I'm going to become strong enough to protect everyone that is precious to me, and that's all that matters." Sure he could have gone with the good old fashion I'm-gonna-be-Hokage speech but this can emphasize the point better than a dream like that.

'_S-someday m-maybe I can b-be one of N-naruto-k-kun's p-precious p-people.'_ Hinata thought to herself. (There is a difference between precious person and wife.)

Sasuke's posse paused for a moment to register what was said but their champion took the lead. "You'll never be able to protect your friends for the rest of you life. I almost feel sorry for if any the people who become your friends when they all die." Came from the dark thoughts of Sasuke's mind.

Naruto's glare hardened as he stared at the Uchiha, he pushed the chair back and stood up. Ino and Sakura quickly got behind their ring leader for protection. Naruto almost glided across the room to right in front of the Uchiha.

"If my dream seems so worthless then what's your dream." Naruto said with a tone. The Uchiha though stood his ground.

"My dream?" He thought for a moment. "No, my ambition, is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sakura and Ino didn't know what to make of this. Sasuke was sounding more like the bad guy in a story their parents read to them at night. Naruto's voice was low and demanding, much like Zabuza's voice.

"And you call my dream worthless? You're the one's whose life is hell bent murder, I should beat the…" Naruto was silenced by a soft voice.

"N-naruto-kun, p-please s-stop, y-your scaring m-me." Naruto turned to see a frightened Hyuuga girl cowering in his stern presence, looking at him. Naruto's gaze softened and he finally noticed he was releasing a small amount of killing intent, he turned back to the brooding boy and sighed.

"Alright Hinata I'll stop, I don't need to bother myself with this trash." Naruto turned and began to walk back to Hinata. Although it was rough Hinata learned to never let anyone step on your dreams from her new friend.

Sasuke though was seething and jumped out of his seat already in motion towards the blonde, his foot coiled back ready to strike. Sasuke reached his opponent and unleashed the kick. Naruto not expecting the kick was blasted back down the stairs. Naruto did a small flip and landed on a staircase. He looked up and glared at the boy acting high and mighty because he got a free kick. Naruto grabbed the staircase ahead of him and pulled.

Naruto using the force like a catapult went sprinting up the stairs, the girls retreated to a window cowering in slight fear. Naruto's shoulder rammed into the Uchiha pushing him making him fall on the stairs. Naruto went in for a punch to the gut when Sasuke deflected it at the last second.

Naruto jumped back landing on a desk not far away dodging the kick Sasuke aims at him.

Sasuke jumps forward with a punch aimed at the blonde's face when Naruto brings up a guard to cover his face. When the Uchiha's punch was halted he began falling to the ground and made a sweeping kick at the Uzumaki's feet. But he was surprised when the kick practically does nothing to his stance and jumps back.

Naruto looks down and grabs a thick text book, wanting to use it as a weapon rather than a reading tool. The two began to circle slowly, the two easily avoiding the chairs and hopping from one desk to the other. Naruto remembered that the girls were now standing together far away to his left.

Naruto's eyebrow raised as the Uchiha smirked, and both of his eyes widened when he saw him do hand signs. Aiming the Konoha history book he launched it at Sasuke's foot. Naruto heard the book slam into his ankle and Sasuke twisted in pain as unleashed his first jutsu.

A fireball escaped his mouth and began heading right for Hinata and the others. Naruto saw that, that there was no way for a seven year old academy student to reach them, but a sixteen year old jounin could. Naruto at his jounin level speed immediately reached the girls. Everything seemed to be in slow motion for him.

He grabbed the girls in his arms and swept their feet from under them. They all hit the floor as the fireball raced past them and out the window, smashing the glass. Naruto saw that the closest to him was Hinata and in the span of less than a quarter of a second her eye opened and saw him.

Naruto disappeared back to his position by running back at full speed. Once Naruto looked back Sasuke was still shooting the fireball with widened eyes. He let the jutsu die down still with his eyes widened.

Hinata had absolutely no idea what had happened that moment. At one time her, Sakura and Ino saw that Sasuke's fireball was racing at them, then there was a flash of yellow and blue, and then they were on the ground. Hinata could feel that she hit the ground hard judging by the pain on her side.

The girls looked up from their makeshift bunker behind the desk to look at the shocked expression on Sasuke's face.

Everyone was silent when Iruka ran into the room with several other chunnin teachers flanking him wondering what was the deal with the fireball shooting out of the window.

_Later: _

Sasuke was put into after school detention for the week, but Naruto knew very well that he was getting off easily. Some angry chunnin have been banned from the ninja program when they unleash even a high D- rank jutsu in public.

Naruto now was sitting cross-legged in a very distant training ground that is connected to the wall that circled Konoha. It was the next day and he has received himself several after school detentions himself. Naruto though could guess that it was because of Iruka-sensei that he wasn't kicked out the ninja program for 'coxing Uchiha-sama into a blind rage' where he wouldn't have attacked.

Of course the story was kept from the public ignoring the three girls' not really determined to change their minds, pleas saying that Sasuke was the one who went to violence first.

Right now he was trying to calm himself, by taking deep breaths after the happening today. The class started normally, Naruto got their less early than he had before, as he sat down he saw Hinata enter. He immediately perked up a little, it may not be one of his friends from before the transfer but it's better to have a seven year old friend rather than no friends.

Naruto saw the sad look in her eyes as she looked between him and the empty front desks. Naruto displayed a look of confusion when she just kept her head down and sat down in the front row. Naruto began trying to read her from her posture. If… he had to guess… someone told her to stay away from him. Naruto showed a small level of sadness, his technically first friend, was pulled along by someone to stay away from _him_ like many other kids who would like to know what was wrong with the little blonde boy_._

Naruto sighed, that hurt deeply. But he looked up with a determined gaze pushing those memories to the dump in the back of his mind and stood up. Training was a very good way to help forget a bad day. He reviewed the Bunshins' work they did yesterday. After many rounds with his Kage Bunshin style of training in his past-life, he finally had at the very least a good amount of chakra control, enough for a simple genjutsu he supposed.

Naruto created a single Kage Bunshin, after training with them yesterday they found out that Kage Bunshin cannot be effected by genjutsu… yippie. Naruto just couldn't use the same trick with which he did his wind elemental training, he had to do it the old fashion way. That brought up another thing; he quickly pulled out his yellow slip of paper and wrote down that he should learn some futon techniques… then Naruto realized something. There weren't any futon jutsus to be learned because no one _has _the wind element in Konoha. That made his eye twitch and he crossed out his first sentence. He had to _make_ some wind jutsu.

Naruto pocketed his paper and looked back to his own clone. He nodded and his clone nodded back, creating a single hand sign. The secret behind genjutsu was being completely focused on the illusion you are trying to make, exert a small amount of chakra so it is not visible so the enemy doesn't see it, capturing your enemy's mind through his chakra system in the jutsu and keeping the connection going.

Naruto felt a small tingling in the back of his head stating that his clone seemed to have captured him in the jutsu. A gust of leaves flew by Naruto as he looked around in the illusion created. He was in the same place, but it seemed there was an overcast of clouds and there was a small sense of foreboding in the air. He was admiring his illusion when he heard a painful groan.

Naruto turned and his heart skipped a beat, there was Sakura how she was before the transfer with several different kinds of weapons going from shuriken to a katana imbedded in her pale bloody skin. "N-n-naruto, h-help m-me, pl-pl-please!"

Naruto was extremely surprised by how effective genjutsu is in a battle situation. When would he _ever_ be able to feel that small tingling in the back of his mind during a battle. And if he didn't know how to disperse one, an enemy could very well kill him while he was in the genjutsu. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but it was hard with the blood, the weapons, the distractingly beautifully pale skin, the exotic pink hair, and those beautiful emerald green eyes, all bundled together to what he called beauty, that was not Sakura-chan. Naruto's eyes opened in wonder, where did those come from?

The blonde formed the tiger hand seal and began to try a theory his clones found out. The normal way of stopping a genjutsu was to stop the chakra flow, but like hell Naruto would ever be able to do that. Might as well just wait until the user dies of old age before he will be able to stop it. So what if he increased the speed of the flow of chakra, hopefully ripping the enemy's chakra from his brain, Ero-sennin's idea was to have him exert chakra from as many tenketsus as he can, hopefully, expelling the enemy's chakra as well.

Naruto's chakra began increasing it's speed through his chakra system making it fly through his whole system extremely fast; not five seconds later the genjutsu dispelled and after a moment of blurry vision, Naruto saw his clone looking at him in an interested face. Naruto gave him a thumbs up and the clone smiled and nodded.

Naruto smiled his small smile himself, this was going to be very interesting.

Strange huh? Naruto with genjutsu, I always think, who better to be a genjutsu specialist than someone with one of the most painful pasts on Earth. I have chosen a winner, and it is Kitsune No Sennin. Now just because I choose to do this one doesn't mean I won't do the others I will make sure to do those stories as well.

-WINDxNINJA


	4. Author's Final Notes

Dear my dear readers,

I would first like to apologize for not updating any of my stories for an extremely long time. But hopefully I can explain myself to give you some solace, after my latest chapters I just had the littlest amount of interest in it. I owe it to you all to give you my up most apologies. I can give you some good news is that I plan to start a new fic but it will be extremely unlike my other stories. This fic will be more like our own lives, more real, more technological, but I will not change much of the how the Naruto universe went until the time after they meet Sasuke for the first time in Shippuden. If you are not interested I am sorry. If you would like to take up any of my stories please message me as soon as possible.

Your's truly, WINDxNINJA


End file.
